piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2015 Reunion Of Legends
The 2015 Reunion Of Legends has 26 legends in it. Junior Moon, Thomas Tanrev and Dale Earnhardt Jr were legends who attended in 2013 but could not attend in 2015. To replace them six new legends arrived. Bold are new legends Attending Legends # Lightning McQueen # Cal Weathers # The King # Bill Shields # Alloy Wilson # Joe Axel # Murray Clutchburn # Darrell Cartrip # Ernie Gearson # Jeffrey Bashman # Harold Axel # Ruby Oaks # Cole Speedland # Johnathan Melter # Bobby Carllison # Floyd Mulvhill # Morris Axler # Andrew Axler # Kraig Shiftright # Klint Shiftright # Ya Chun Fei # Joe Allen Foyt # Bill Racelott # River Scott # Louise Nash # Thomas Tanrev Transcript More Legends! Tim: Here we are again at the Reunion Of Legends! With couple of legends unable to make it we have five new more to make it go up to 26! I just can't wait to introduce them! Lightning: NICE! Let's see who they are! I have noticed that Cal is missing so HE WILL BE A LEGEND!!! Tim: We'll see Lightning. Anyway, he's one of the best CARCA racers ever! He won the cups of 1965, 1970, 1973 and 1976! He also won not just one but TWO ''TRIPLE CROWNS in 1965 and 1972! BOBBY CARLLISON!!!! Lightning: YES! BOBBY IS HERE!!! Bobby Swift: But I am here? Lightning: No I'm talking about Bobby Carllison! Tim: This CARCA racer is one of the best of the 80's! He won the 1980 and 1984 CARCA 200 at Nightdona and he also won the 1980 and 1988 CARCA Cups! Bill Racelott!!!!!! (Bill smiles and waves to the fans) Tim: Next up is another CARCA racer! He set the record of the fastest lap of the CARCA 200 at Nightdona back in 1992 and he also took wins at the 1987 Burger King 200 and 1989, 1993, 1996, 1999, 2002 and 2007 Brickyard 200s! He still holds the record for the most wins at the Brickyard 200! Jeffrey Bashman! Joey Logearo: HOLY (Dolphin Censor) SIX WINS AT INDY!!!!!! THAT'S INSANE!!!! Tim: The next one is a Piston Cup racer! He is still racing today and although he never won a Piston Cup, Nightdona 500 or Calladega 500 he is best known for being the most popular driver of the 80's and he is still a great racer! FLOYD MULVHILL! Murray: FLOYD YOU ARE A LEGEND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! Ernie: AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tim: Legend five! He won four races in 1967 and took the fastest lap and placed second in the 1964 Nightdona 500. He had a bad crash in 1969 and needed a model change but a great career makes him a legend! Joe Axel! Joe: Nice to be here finally. Tim: AND THE FINAL LEGEND!!! He is known for winning the 2008 and 2011 Piston Cups and his unforgetable performance in the 2011 Las Vegas 400! He also won the 2008 Nightdona 500! ''CAL WEATHERS!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: OH MY GOODNESS! CAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE A LEGEND!!! LEGEND!!!!!!!!!!!!! The King: Nice one Cal. Bobby: GOOD COMEBACK CAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brick: NICE!!!!!!!!!! Reb: AWESOME!!!!! Ponchy: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Luke and Roger faint)